


It's Raining by Rain

by kkpop



Category: ONEUS (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Not K-Pop Idols, Crack, Don't Examine This Too Closely, Everyone is tired, M/M, Mentions of sex/sexual acts, Poor Keonhee I'm sorry baby, Swearing, Youngjo has Feelings and everyone but him knows, Youngjo is jealous but doesn't know it
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-21
Updated: 2020-09-21
Packaged: 2021-03-07 19:35:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,921
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26583004
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kkpop/pseuds/kkpop
Summary: Hwanwoong wants to spend $700 for an exclusive backstage Rain concert ticket pass. For some reason this bothers Youngjo.
Relationships: Kim Youngjo | Ravn/Yeo Hwanwoong
Comments: 6
Kudos: 76





	It's Raining by Rain

**Author's Note:**

> Having only lived in North America my whole life, this fic is probably going to reflect that. I do not know enough about Korean culture and lifestyle, so this is a vague AU set in some vague place in America. This fic is not meant to be taken seriously. I also don't know much about concerts and how concert tickets work.

“Okay, so the options are $150 for general admission, $400 for front row, and $700 for an exclusive backstage access ticket, where you get to take a picture with Rain, _in-person._ And yes, $700 is a lot to pay for a concert, but I mean, it was my birthday at some point this year. And I’m also graduating. And Christmas is a thing. It can be like a birthday-graduating-Christmas present from me to me,” Hwanwoong says with a very palpable air of desperation, hunched over the phone clutched in his hands. 

No one pauses what they were doing to respond to Hwanwoong’s obvious cry for approval. 

It’s Friday night and it’s Hwanwoong and Dongju’s turn to host, which means the six of them are crammed into their living room, watching some Disney movie for the 10th time that really only Dongju is paying attention to. 

“Are you kidding me? Get the general admission,” Geonhak finally says, because he is terrible at handling silence. “You don’t need to pay a stupid amount just to see him up close. Don’t you have like 18 posters of him, just stare at them instead and save yourself 500 bucks.” 

Hwanwoong narrows his eyes at him. “Don’t exaggerate,” he says. “I do not have _18_."

Everyone except Hwanwoong looks at the collection of Rain posters above the couch, then takes another look at the collection of Rain postcards on the fridge door.

Keonhee chooses not to bring up Hwanwoong’s collection of limited edition Rain Through the Years (2002-2020) polaroids, or mention the Rain photocard Hwanwoong has in his wallet. Instead, he chooses to be a good enabler and give Hwanwoong the permission he is so clearly fishing for. “You should just do it. Isn’t he like your lifelong celebrity crush? I think $700 is not a terrible amount to fulfill your forever dream eyefucking him in person‒”

“Hey!” Geonhak interrupts, glaring at Keonhee and covering Dongju's ears. “Dont talk like that in front of Dongju!”

Keonhee gives Geonhak a look.

Dongju doesn't even look up from the screen, but he does swat Geonhak's hands away because he is still actually watching the movie.

"Don't be crude,” Youngjo agrees, “I didn't expect that from you. And don’t make it dirtier than it is. It's not like that. Rain is Hwanwoong’s hero. It’s a very wholesome admiration.”

There is a long and heavy silence.

A couple beats pass. A couple more beats pass. Everyone gives Youngjo a look. Even Dongju looks away from the TV screen at those words to give Youngjo a look and a raised eyebrow. Hwanwoong’s look in particular feels very significant for some reason, but Youngjo is unable to interpret what it means. 

“It’s not like that," Youngjo repeats. “Anyways Hwanwoong, this is your hero, You never know if there will be another chance, I think you should do it.”

“...It’s just so much you know?” Hwanwoong says, folding his arms around himself, making himself look even smaller and very adorable. Youngjo wishes he could take a photo. “… I really need to think about this more…” Hwanwoong trails off, pouting his lips like he does sometimes. It kind of makes Youngjo want to buy this ticket for him. 

Maybe if it wasn’t $700. 

“But then again it's not every day you get the chance to meet the source of your childhood gay awakening in person ‒ ” 

_Wait, what._

“Wait, what‒” Ravn interrupts, standing up.

“‒ I mean, he’s played a pivotal role in the development of not only my sexuality but also my life in general, and I think $700 is maybe not that much to be within ab-touching distance and have his arms around me for a photo ‒"

“Wait, what ‒” 

“‒ I think I need to call my mom, I need to talk to her about this.”

And with that, Hwanwoong gets up and goes into his bedroom, leaving Youngjo in the metaphorical dust before he can let out another _wait, please, for the love of God, what_. 

The sounds of Disney’s Peter Pan (1953) fills the room.

No one says anything. Everyone is watching the TV screen, which is terribly suspicious because no one but Dongju has actually paid attention to Disney movie nights for the past 8 months. 

“What just happened?” Youngjo asks the room. 

“The crocodile just chased Hook and his crew away,” answers Dongju. 

Everyone else hums in agreement. And that’s that.

\--

“Here, taro milk tea, with tapioca pearls, 70% sugar,” Youngjo says a little desperately, shaking the drink in front of Hwanwoong before putting it on the coffee table and sitting down next to Hwanwoong. He’s not sure why he feels so desperate. But he does. He feels very desperate.

“Oh, thanks. What’s it for?” Hwanwoong asks, picking up the drink.

“Nothing in particular. Just a treat for a friend,” Youngjo responds, still unable to get rid of the pathetic desperate feeling. What’s wrong with him? 

“Oh, that’s sweet. Thank you!” Hwanwoong smiles at him, a really cute one that wrinkles the skin under his eyes, and Youngjo feels a little better. He’s not sure why he needs to feel better. He’s been feeling off all week. 

Hwanwoong presses himself into Youngjo’s arms in the corner of the couch and makes himself comfortable, laying his head on Youngjo’s chest and resting his feet on the couch seat. The two of them observe the Mario Kart related chaos in front of them. Keonhee shot a red shell at Geonhak right before crossing the finish line. He might not make it out of this night alive. 

It’s Seoho and Geonhak’s turn to host, which means everyone is taking advantage of their numerous gaming systems. Well, everyone except Youngjo and Hwanwoong, because they are terrible at games and incapable of improving. They usually just watch and cheer everyone else on. 

Youngjo likes this though, likes their little corner of the couch, and watching his friends have fun. He thinks he could be happy doing this forever. 

Hwanwoong’s on his phone, and Youngjo accidentally gets a glimpse of the phone screen when he looks down. Youngjo isn’t the type to spy on other people or invade anyone’s privacy, but it’s a little hard to avoid when Hwanwoong’s in his arms with his phone out like this.

It’s the Rain concert ticket page.

“Still haven’t decided?” he asks.

Hwanwoong hums. “Sales haven’t opened yet. I have time. But we all know I’m going to get the $700 ticket and spend the next two months eating instant noodles. It’s fine, it will be so worth it.” 

Youngjo frowns at this. 

“I don't know what’s so special about him anyways.” Youngjo mutters to himself.

“You mean ten-time Billboard award winner, international superstar Rain?” asks Seoho, not looking up from the screen because he has a first place position to maintain.

“You mean, listed six times on Forbe’s Celebrity 100, international sex symbol Rain?” asks Dongju, also not looking up from the screen because he desperately needs to get out of last place. How are even the NPCs beating him?

“You mean 20-year career Rain, with his five triple platinum albums and the six pack he still manages to maintain at almost 40?” Keonhee actually puts down his controller and turns around to face them when he asks this, because he’s a drama queen like that. 

Youngjo feels a little sorry he asked. 

“Yeah, him. What’s so special about him anyways? Isn’t he a bit too old for you?” Ravn says, hoping he doesn’t sound as pathetic as he feels.

“Uh, yes? I’m not going to date him? I’m just going to his concert. And the backstage. Possibly take a photo with him. Maybe touch his abs. We’re not getting married.”

Youngjo frowns. He doesn’t feel relieved. He doesn’t even know what he needs to feel relieved from, which makes him feel even less relieved. 

It feels like Youngjo doesnt know a lot of things these days.

“Why are you being so weird about this, it’s not like I’m going there to suck his dick.” Hwanwoong pauses. “Not unless he asks anyways.” 

Youngjo wants to say something in response to that, but his brain is still processing what he just heard. His mouth might be gaping open.

Amazing how your mind can be going a million miles a minute and still be completely empty. Truly amazing. 

“Hey! I said to stop talking like that in front of Dongju!” Geonhak barks, dropping his controller and covering Dongju’s ears again.

Dongju is still holding onto his controller, still looking at the screen, and still playing Mario Kart even with Geonhak hovering over him, hands covering his ears. With Geonhak and Keonhee out of the picture, he might actually have a chance to be in the top 3 this game. “You know I’m 20, not 8 right? I know what sex is.” He says as he overtakes fourth place.

Chaos erupts when Geonhak stands up and accidentally knocks over the coffee table.

There is yelling and scrambling, and desperate attempts to save drinks and the rug. This perfect Friday night in this perfect little corner on the couch is starting to feel a little less perfect. 

At least Youngjo isn’t suffering alone. Geonhak looks a little like he’s just been shot. 

Neither Hwanwoong or Youngjo move to help. Instead Hwanwoong, still in Youngjo’s arms, tilts his head up to look at Youngjo, gives him a small smile, and whispers. “You really don’t have anything to worry about.”

He doesn't know why that makes him feel better, but it does. 

When the ensuing chaos and yelling finally subsides, drinks strewn everywhere, rug absolutely not saved, the screen reveals that Seoho still managed to somehow win first place. 

Dongju didn’t make it to the top 3, but at least he beat Geonhak, which is more than he can usually say. 

Overall, It ends up a pretty good night.

\--

“Hwanwoong, I think you should really spare Keonhee. It’s getting a bit cruel," Dongju tells Hwanwoong one morning while they are eating their breakfast. 

Hwanwoong pauses and tries to think about what he’s done to Keonhee lately. He really doesn’t remember anything. 

“Youngjo has been playing Adele’s '25' on repeat for the past three days," Dongju explains. "I think it’s been long enough."

Ah, Youngjo’s moping playlist. 

Hwanwoong winces. 

“I’ll buy Keonhee a nice dinner this week,” Hwanwoong promises, even though really, this is all on Youngjo, not him. 

“I don’t understand. You like him, he likes you, why can’t you guys just make out already and spare us all from Youngjo’s angst.” 

Hwanwoong puts his spoon down. It’s not that Dongju doesn’t have a point. Hwanwoong would very much like to just end this all and make out with Youngjo already. Hwanwoong would have very much liked to have ended this all months ago, and have spent the past couple of months making out with Youngjo. “But do you think Youngjo knows?” Hwanwoong asks. “That he likes me like that, I mean.” 

Dongju pauses. 

“Oh my god.” Dongju says.

Dongju puts his spoon down and stands up.

“Oh my god.” Dongju repeats.

“Exactly. And I think this is something he should figure out on his own first. There are only so many times I can talk about how single I am while giving him significant looks before I give up,” Hwanwoong sighs. “Also this whole thing is dumb, I _do_ want to see Rain. I _want_ to spend 700$ to be within touching distance of his abs. You guys should just let me have this.” 

“Oh my god. That idiot.” Dongju says. 

And while Hwanwoong might love Youngjo very much, Dongju isn’t wrong.

\--

Hwanwoong is not able to make it to the next Friday night get together due to a dance club emergency meeting.

Youngjo looks forlornly at the black milk tea, with tapioca pearls, 70% sugar that is sitting on the coffee table in front of him. He can’t even give it to Hwanwoong tomorrow, everyone knows those tapioca pearls won’t make it to the next day. 

“Can I have that?” Keonhee asks. 

Youngjo lets out a sigh and an emotionless ‘sure’ before downing his beer in one go and putting ‘The Scientist’ by Coldplay on the bluetooth speakers. It’s his and Keonhee’s turn to host, which means he gets to be in charge of the tunes. Everyone except Keonhee groans. Keonhee takes out the airpods he’s learned to keep on him at all times, and shoves them into his ears.

 _‘You’ve ruined Friday night, thanks’_ Dongju texts Hwanwoong, and attaches an audio clip recording of Chris Martin’s sad vocals. 

It isn’t until the third repeat when Seoho speaks up. 

“I can’t believe we have to suffer like this just because you can’t get over the fact that Hwanwoong’s horny for Rain. Literally everyone is horny for Rain. You need to get over this.” 

“He isn’t horny for Rain,” Youngjo objects. 

No one responds. Instead, they all give him a look. Youngjo experiences a strong feeling of dejavu. 

“Why are you being so dramatic, nothing is going to happen at this concert, he will get 30 seconds to take a terrible and awkward looking flash photograph with him, they will go their separate ways and Rain won’t even remember his name,” Seoho continues. 

Youngjo kicks at the rug beneath his feet. 

“Maybe I should go too. To make sure nothing happens.” Sure, $700 is a lot of money, and he has enough student debt to make a grown man (himself) cry, but some things are more important.

“You’re really going to spend 700$ just to make sure Hwanwoong doesn’t suck Rain’s dick? First of all, why do you think that would even happen?” Seoho asks.

“And how would your presence stop it even if you went? Why would you even want to deprive him of that? I’m pretty sure that’s his childhood dream,” Keonhee adds, just to be a brat. And as petty revenge for the past 72 hours of ‘Torn’ by Natalie Imbruglia on repeat.

Seoho glares at Keonhee. Keonhee shrugs. Seoho wouldn’t understand, he’s not Youngjo’s roommate.

Youngjo feels even worse.

Why does this all bother him so much anyways? Why _is_ he in the mood for his moping playlist lately? And why does Hwanwoong even need Rain, when Youngjo is right here, ready to buy him pudding milk tea, 50% sugar with less ice, every day? 

“Oh my god,” Youngjo says, standing up. “I’m in love with Hwanwoong.”

No one responds.

"I'm in love with Hwanwoong," Youngjo repeats, in case they didn't hear him the first time.

His life changing declaration is met with more silence.

It is in fact, one of the longest silences he has ever experienced.

Geonhak coughs, because he’s always been terrible with silences.

“Guys? I am in love with Hwanwoong!" He turns to them desperately. This is big news. Why is no one reacting to this absolute epiphany?

“Wait, did you really not know this whole time?” Seoho asks. “Because like, wow Youngjo.”

“What? Did you guys? Actually, whatever, that’s not important right now. What should I do?” Youngjo asks, a little hysterical, tearing at his hair.

“You should confess. You should go now and confess. You should do it right now.” Keonhee whips out his phone. “In fact I’ll call him for you‒” 

‘NO!” Youngjo yells, slapping the phone out of Keonhee’s hands. They all watch it bounce off the floor, slide across the living room, and hit the opposite wall with a loud thud. Keonhee accepts that this is his life. “You can’t! He loves Rain!” 

Dongju looks up at the ceiling. Geonhak squints his eyes and mouths a _what_. Seoho almost wishes it was Monday. Keonhee continues to accept that this is his life.

“Youngjo." Dongju says, slowly and carefully, as if talking to a child. "You have to believe me when I say. No. Just no.”

“And now I have to buy him his stupid $700 ticket, because when you love someone, you want them to be happy, even if it’s with someone else!” Youngjo yells out into the void, heart pounding. Everything makes so much more sense now. And sure, his heart might be breaking from the pure intensity of the unrequited love, but at least he knows. At least he understands what is happening now. Youngjo scrambles to his phone to put ‘Somebody Like You’ by Adele next on the speakers.

“I hate it here. I liked it better when you didn’t know you had feelings. I’m out." Seoho says as he walks to the door. 

He doesn’t actually leave though, because he supposes underneath it all he does care, even though he wishes he didn’t. Especially right now, when Adele starts playing on the speaker and he can clearly see Youngjo on the concert ticket payment page on his phone.

None of them are fast enough to stop him.

“It’s done.” Youngjo says proudly, showing them all the confirmation page. “It’s okay, as long as Hwanwoong is happy, I will learn to be okay.” Youngjo says, looking wistfully out the window. 

_‘I’m serious, you’ve really ruined Friday here’_ Dongju texts Hwanwoong, and attaches an audio clip recording of Adele’s sad belting. 

_‘I’m not even there. Why am I being blamed for Youngjo’s actions? Also some stuff is going down right now, I’ll be home late today’_ Hwanwoong texts back.

Geonhak puts his hands on Youngjo’s shoulder and pats awkwardly. “Youngjo, I’m telling you, nothing is going to happen at this concert,” Geonhak says.

Youngjo appreciates his friend’s attempt to comfort him, but Youngjo knows that’s not true. Rain will take one look at Hwanwoong’s stupid cute face and his stupid cute large shining eyes and fall in love at first sight, because really, who wouldn’t? Rain will probably propose on the spot and of course Hwanwoong is going to say yes to ten-time Billboard award winner, international superstar/sex icon Rain with his stupid six pack and 20 year career, responsible for all childhood sexual awakenings between the years of 2002-2015. It will be everything Hwanwoong has ever wanted and Youngjo is just going to have to be okay with that.

\--

In the end, Youngjo mails Hwanwoong the ticket anonymously. He prints it onto nice cardstock paper, spritzes a little perfume on it, says his goodbyes, and slips it into the mailbox before he could change his mind. 

It’s better this way. A part of Youngjo thinks it’s all very beautifully and tragically romantic, but he wishes it wouldn’t hurt so much. 

His forlorn gazing out the window and period of deep reflection is interrupted by some aggressive knocking at the door and Hwanwoong’s muffled voice yelling to let him in. Youngjo checks his phone and sees he missed eight messages and two calls. Huh.

“Are you crazy?!” Hwanwoong yells at him when Youngjo finally opens the door, pushing his way in, “This is way too much Youngjo!” 

Youngjo stares at the envelope that Hwanwoong is shaking in front of his face.

“How did you know it was me?” Youngjo asks, slowly and after a pause, his brain still catching up to what is happening. 

Hwanwoong looks at the fancy rose-embossed envelope only Youngjo would ever bother to spend the money on. “They don’t deliver mail on weekends Youngjo! Also who else could it be!?” is what he says.

“Oh,” Youngjo says, still slowly, still not quite caught up, “Happy birthday-graduation-Christmas present?” 

Hwanwoong hits repeatedly at Youngjo’s chest at that. It doesn’t hurt (it never does), but Youngjo doesn’t know what he’s said to instigate it this time. 

“You’re too much sometimes. This is too much. Why?” Hwanwoong asks after he finally tires himself out, and rests his forehead on Youngjo’s chest instead. Youngjo wraps his arms around Hwanwoong, and slowly shuffles them to the couch. Hwanwoong doesn’t resist, but it takes him a while to get them settled into the couch in a comfortable position, with Hwanwoong’s head still buried in Youngjo’s chest and not really assisting him in any way. 

“I wanted to buy it for you,” Youngjo frowns. “I want you to be happy.”

Hwanwoong looks up at those words, also frowning. Youngjo wants to smooth out the creases between his eyes. Youngjo wants a lot of things.

“Why are you like this,” Hwanwoong whispers, so quietly that Youngjo can barely hear him, as he moves his face closer, closer, even closer still, until Youngjo can feel the soft but deliberate press of Hwanwoong’s lips on his own. 

Youngjo’s eyes are wide open, body unable to move, mind unable to think, even as he watches Hwanwoong’s eyes flutter shut. 

Youngjo’s eyes are still wide open, body unmoving, mind still incapable of coherent thoughts, when Hwanwoong moves his hand to the back of Youngjo’s neck, holding him there as he uses his lips to coax Youngjo’s open and deepen the kiss. 

Youngjo is suddenly very aware of every inch of Hwanwoong pressed against him. His hands twitch from where they are around Hwanwoong’s waist. When did they get there? 

“What?” Youngjo asks, dumbly, when Hwanwoong kisses the corner of his mouth and trails downward. No one can blame him. His mind is out of commission at the moment. He blanks out completely when Hwanwoong sucks at the skin underneath his jawline.

“You’re so…” Hwanwoong trails off as he kisses his way down to Youngjo’s neck. 

“Wait,” Youngjo manages to force out. “What about Rain?”

That stops Hwanwoong. He pulls away with an absolutely incredulous look on his face, and while Youngjo does mourn the loss of Hwanwoong’s mouth on neck, some things are more important. 

“What about Rain? Youngjo? It’s just a concert!” Hwanwoong almost yells, and lets out a long, exasperated sigh.

Youngjo frowns.

Hwanwoong’s eyes soften at him, and he lets out another sigh. “Really... You’re so dense…” Hwanwoong says, tiredly but fondly, as he lays his hand on Youngjo’s chest. And Youngjo thinks Hwanwoong might be right, he does feel very dense at the moment. “Tell me what I have to do... to convince you, that you really have nothing to worry about…” Hwanwoong whispers into Youngjo’s ears before trailing his hands slowly down his chest.

 _Oh_ , Youngjo thinks.

“Oh,” Youngjo says. 

They’re interrupted by the sound of Keonhee’s door bursting open, followed by the sound of Keonhee stomping to the entrance. “I’m sleeping over at Seoho’s and Leedo’s,” he calls as he scrambles to get his shoes on. 

“I owe you chicken and pizza!” Hwanwoong yells back, not moving from where he is.

Keonhee looks at Hwanwoong straddling Youngjo on the couch, yells out a final, “Yeah, you do. Stay safe kids!” and slams the door behind him.

  
  


\--

  
  


"I can't believe you guys found a new way to ruin Fridays," Dongju speaks out into the room, and scowls at the couple on the couch. 

They don’t respond, too busy eating eachother's faces to pay attention.

Geonhak grimaces as Youngjo grabs Hwanwoong’s ass right there, out in the open, in front of everyone, in front of Dongju, in front of his salad, in front of God.

Keonhee picks out a rose petal from the bottom of his shoe, and thinks fondly of the time when he didn’t room with incurable romantic Youngjo and would never have had to walk into an apartment covered with rose petals and scented candles. 

“I hate it here. I’m out. Geonhak let’s go home and play Beat Saber. Keonhee, Dongju, you’re invited. Hwanwoong, Youngjo, you’re not,” Seoho says as he gets up and actually does leave. 

Everyone else follows. 


End file.
